Homocysteine is a chemical in the blood which has been shown to have an influence on artery blockage. Folic acid (Vitamin B group) has been shown to lower homocysteine . The purpose of this study is to measure the level of homocysteine in the blood and see if randomized treatment with folic acid to reduce the level of homocysteine will have an influence on the progression of blockage of the arteries.